


Sing with You

by bubblemiyabi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblemiyabi/pseuds/bubblemiyabi
Summary: Hyeongseob's birthday is two days after Wanna One's first show-con, and Woojin has something special for him.





	Sing with You

Wanna One is currently in a meeting with staff members and production team at YMC Entertainment, going over details about their upcoming Sky Dome concert on August 7. The members decide to stay a little bit longer after the meeting, because the producer ask them to start thinking about how they want to incorporate the talk sessions into their concert and what they want to say. Everyone is throwing ideas here and there, and Seongwoo is the first to notice how quiet Woojin has been — like how he noticed Woojin’s discomfort being the lowest ranked member in Get Ugly team — and how he seems to be deep in thought.

“Woojin, is there something you want to share?”

When Woojin quickly looks up from staring at that tea cup in front of him, his eyes are met with Seongwoo’s concerned ones and he can feel the curiosity coming from other members.

“Oh, yes actually I do but… This concert is about all of us and so should be the final talk session, and… I think mine will just take up too much time and I can’t use that for personal need.”

Other members are all looking at one another by now.

“Well, there’s no harm for speaking your opinion,” says Jisung as he looks around at others. “We are a team and since we haven’t decided on any specifics, just tell us what you have in mind.”

Feeling encouraged, Woojin sits up straight at his seat.

“Okay, actually…”

 

—————————-

 

After a full night of fantastic performances attended by fans from all over the country and even overseas, it’s time for Wanna One to do their final ment before the last song of the night and fans are delighted to see it’s Woojin going to speak first. Not Jisung the leader, not Daniel the center, not Jihoon the wink boy and not Daehwi or Jaehwan or Seongwoo who are more talkative, but Woojin who totally slays the stage but usually stays quiet and low key off the stage.

“Did you guys enjoy tonight’s show?” 

The audience gives Woojin the loudest response possible. 

“Before the last song of the night — yes I know, I’m very sad too,” says Woojin, answering fans’ unwillingness to let go with his very own sad face.

“I was actually feeling very unsure about standing here and talking to you guys because this final talk session was supposed to be all of us, not just me. But when I told my members about what I want to say, they felt strongly about it and told me that it’s something I must do so here I am and I’m very thankful for them,” says Woojin as he turns around to acknowledge his members who stand behind him and smile in return.

“Will you guys listen to me?”

Again, the audience gives Woojin the loudest response possible, standing on their feet waiting eagerly for what Woojin is about to say. 

“Although I can now say that Produce 101 is my best memory, frankly I didn’t think it would turn out the way it did. I wasn’t sure what to expect and whether I could handle the stress. In the end I made a lot of friends, we talked about a lot of things and we helped one another along the way. I wanted to stand on stage with all my friends, especially one particular person.”

There are some noises coming out of the audience guessing who’s the “friend” Woojin is referring to.

“He always give me credit for helping him, but he has no idea how much support I’ve been receiving from him because I’ve never told him myself. I don’t know why I’ve never expressed my feeling to him, maybe because I’m bad with words or we just don’t get to see each other that much anymore.”

Woojin stops, knowing that he’s starting to ramble because this atmosphere is just so nerve wracking. He looks back at his members briefly before facing the audience again —- Jisung has been reminding him that he needs to stay on track due to time constrain.

“Okay, I think my rambling will go nowhere if I continues to speak so here’s the thing. Today is August 7, and earlier we celebrated Minhyun hyung’s birthday together which is coming up in two days right?”

Woojin starts walking along the edges of the stage.

“YES~~~”

“My friend’s birthday is also August 9 so I want to do something special for him, because I wouldn’t be here without him.”

The noises coming out of the audience is getting louder here and there. Woojin stops in front of a particular section, taking a pause because his mouth is feeling so dry as he holds tightly onto his microphone.

“Hyeongseob ah.”

Just one name coming out of Woojin's mouth — that’s all it takes to get the audience’s screaming to another level of frenziness.

“Sorry I didn’t ask you about it first, but I would like to sing with you for the final song.”

Fans’ screaming continues as the instrumental of “Always” starts to play.

“I’ll go to your place right now.”

 

——————-

 

Audience sitting around his section are going crazy, a super excited Euiwoong is holding onto his arm jumping up and down, but he’s too shock to hear any of those noises. With his mouth slightly open, Hyeongseob’s eyes are transfixed to a figure running toward where he’s standing.

_No way… there’s no way…_

Hyeongseob knows that Woojin is getting closer because the screaming around him is getting louder. Hyeongseob is still in state of astonishment when the snaggletoothed smile he’s missed so much is demanding his attention right in front of him. Even the fans have moved out of their way when Woojin reaches out his hand, and Hyeongseob only stumbles toward him after a strong shove from Euiwoong.

Holding firmly onto Woojin’s hand, there are so many thoughts rushing through Hyeongseob’s mind right now. They haven’t talked for once since the finale concert, even the number of messages exchange is little mainly because Woojin has no time to reply them. He thinks Woojin will probably forget about him soon. He doesn’t think Woojin would remember his birthday, let alone planning something like this. When they arrive back on the stage, Hyeongseob looks around and notice the size and intensity of Sky Dome are even more amazing when looking from the stage.

He misses being on stage. He misses being together with everyone. He misses the feeling of making his fans happy. Most importantly, he misses Woojin.

Woojin starts to sing when he and Hyeongseob arrive back to the stage. When he turns his microphone to Hyeongseob, however, he is met with Hyeongseob shaking his head with watery eyes and smile, obviously still trying to control his overwhelmed emotion and unable to sing properly. Normally Woojin is not good at comforting people, but he follows his instinct to loosen his grip on Hyeongseob’s hand and gently pat on Hyeongseob’s back, pulling him closer at the same time. 

Daehwi walks over and taps on Woojin’s shoulder, telling Woojin that he still needs to walk around the stage for fans of different sections to see him. This is when Woojin reluctantly leaves Hyeongseob in the care of Daehwi, who has already link his arm with Hyeongseob’s like what teenage girl buddies do. Moment later, Woojin feels more relieved to see Hyeongseob sharing microphones and exchanging hugs with other members, seemingly to relax and enjoy the special stage he has prepared.

Because he misses Hyeongseob, especially when he sings.

It’s not until confetti start to blow in the dome when Hyeongseob realizes that he’s been on the stage for a while. He turns to Guanlin who currently has his arm around Hyeongseob’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go back to my seat.”  
“What? No, hyung just wait for the song to finish.”

With that, the giant maknae of Wanna One starts to pull Hyeongseob away from where they’re standing and go to somewhere else — where Woojin is standing.

“But I’ve been up here for too long, this is you guys’ concert.”  
“And this is Woojin hyung’s birthday present for you. Hyung you need to stay for the whole song.”

Guanlin leaves Hyeongseob standing face to face again with Woojin, who takes Hyeongseob’s hand into his own and gives his microphone to Hyeongseob.

“Hyeongseobbie, please.”

They stand together on the edge of the stage, with Hyeongseob singing to Woojin’s microphone and Woojin snakes his arm around Hyeongseob’s waist, leaning toward the microphone to sing with Hyeongseob a couple times. 

When the confetti stops flowing and the final chords reverberates through the venue, Hyeongseob knows this is really the time for him to leave. He feels like his eyes are getting teary again but he doesn’t want Woojin to see him leave in tears. With smile, he returns the microphone to Woojin and gives Woojin a tight hug before detaching himself. Woojin watches as Hyeongseob walks down the stage and escorted away by security before turning to join the rest of Wanna One at the center of the stage for their last group greeting.

 

————————

 

“Yah~~~ Park Woojin, look what you’ve done~~~”

With a huge grin, Daniel and Jaehwan show their cell phone screens to Woojin, who has just returned to the loud dressing room after a quick shower. Not only are couple hashtags for him and Hyeongseob trending on Twitter, tons of fancams of “Woojin Hyeongseob moment at Wanna One Show-Con” are also blowing up the Internet. The members also find those comments written under the videos too fascinating to read because they're too sweet and too cute.

Woojin knows that his members will probably continue to tease him for at least several days, but right now he just respond with smile and allowing himself to indulge in the memory of Hyeongseob whispering “Thank you, and I miss you” to his ear when they embrace.

Two days later when Hyeongseob receives a text in his phone that reads “Happy birthday, and I miss you too,” he has a similar smile to the one of a particular boy with snaggletooth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this fic because I want to see something like this happening at the Wanna One Show-Con!!! If not, oh well we still have Woojin x Hyeongseob fics to read (and we need more of them, can't let this ship sink!)


End file.
